edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksgiving Reunion Part 1
One day at the Cul De Sac Eddy Ed and Murray were getting ready for thanksgiving and they didn’t know what was coming towards them. Murray where are the rest of the food asked Eddy? I left them at the car said Murray. As Eddy left to get the rest of the food Murray wanted to tell Ed about Double D coming. Hey Ed guess what first of all whatever you do let’s not tell Eddy ok said Murray. Why asked Ed? Because Double D and Nazz and Joey their son are coming tonight for thanksgiving said Murray as he and Ed were cheering in a happy tone. All of the kids of the Cul De Sac are coming to celebrate with us who was already happy but let’s not tell Eddy ok Ed said Murray. Hey guys whats going on here why are you two smiling for asked Eddy? Well its just we are glad your here to celebrate thanksgiving with us said Murray. Murray I lived here for six years by now and where am I going out to where Double D and Nazz are at asked Eddy? Murray and Ed looked at each other nervously. Just then he figured out why were they smiling. Oh I see I think i know who else is coming here tonight said Eddy who was mad. Who asked Murray??? I bet you two brought those stupid Kankers to eat and kiss us said Eddy who wasn't happy about it which that wasn't the case. Later that day Eddy came back everyone and everything was ready for thanksgiving. Suddenly Eddy's door was ranged and both Ed and Murray ran to the kitchen. Wait guys wait a minute why aren’t you guys racing to the door we have anyone here asked Eddy? Were busy Eddy can you get it said Murray. As Eddy went to the door he didn’t like it. Murray if it’s the Kankers at the door I AM LEAVING THEM HERE FOR ALIENS OR THE COPS!!! screamed Eddy. WHO THE HECK IS IT!!! screamed Eddy? Just then the person came to be a surprise it was Double D who was with Nazz. Eddy was shocked and he was happy and excited while Ed and Murray were looking at each other. Sockhead what are you doing here with Nazz I mean we thought you couldn’t make it said Eddy. Well we can Eddy thank Murray for asking us said Double D. Murray??? wait wait wait Murray is it true did you call sockhead and Nazz to come here and celebrate thanksgiving with us asked Eddy? Yes Eddy yes I did and tonight they will be joining us said Murray. As the three Ed’s were reuniting Eddy was wondering why Double D brought his bags back. Hey sockhead why do you have your bags is everything ok with your job and the marriage asked Eddy? Well Eddy I am ok because I just am said Double D. Eddy didn’t know what to say or think. Come on sockhead tell me why are you really back here along with your stuff now whats going on asked Eddy? Look Eddy can we just eat now were talk later said Double D? Um Murray can Nazz and I use my house as were sharing with you until the time being asked Double D? Of course Double D I mean after all it is your house said Murray. Later that day while everyone was eating Eddy wanted to know why Double D is acting weird. Hey sockhead your eating fast are you sure you are ok asked Eddy? I am fine Eddy so don’t worry about me please said Double D. THAT'S IT THEN NO ONE IS EATING DINNER UNTIL WE FIND OUT WHY YOU ARE ACTING UP screamed Eddy. EDDY STOP I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT screamed Double D. WELL NO ONES EATING UNTIL YOU TELL US WHATS WRONG WITH YOU screamed Eddy. Just then Eddy forced Double D to tell them what was going on and he did so and Eddy was shocked and was looking at Murray and Ed. If you must know I did some stuff that against the law and it cost me my job and our house so now were back here in the Cul De Sac until we can find a place said Double D. Eddy was still shocked and still looking at Double D. To Be Continued